Never let me go
by justdreambig
Summary: "El amor llega cuando uno menos se lo espera" Marie es una chica que ha tenido una vida complicada hasta que se entera que es una semidiosa, pero no todo es tan malo cuando tienes a un compañero con quien compartes tu dolor, tus alegrias y menos cuando ese compañero es Leo Valdez.


"¡MARIE LEVANTATE!"

Me senté en la cama y abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz de la habitación, me sentía cansada no había dormido nada por mis pesadillas que cada vez andaban empeorando. Me levante de la cama para dirigirme al baño a realizar todas mis necesidades y cambiarme, al salir llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas gris con unos shorts de mezclilla y mis vanz negras. Hoy me iba a quedar en casa así que me deje suelto mi cabello café oscuro que caía en ondas hasta un poco arriba de la cintura y nada de maquillaje ya que siempre utilizo rímel para destacar mis ojos azules.

Salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor donde estaba mi abuelo esperando por mí. Mi abuelo no es el típico anciano con canas y que no puede hacer nada, no mi abuelo tiene 48 años y ni se nota: es alto, está en forma, siempre viste elegantemente, está bien peinado y rasurado. Se preguntarán que mi abuelo es muy joven, pues sí, pero es porque él tuvo a mi mamá joven y mi madre me tuvo a mí de joven también por lo que no ha envejecido mucho. Al verme entrar me vio con sus intensos ojos almendrados, hoy llevaba una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos cafés.

"Buenos días Marie, siéntate a comer tu desayuno se enfriará"

Con eso tome asiento en la mesa para 8 personas y comencé a comer mi desayuno: fruta picada y hot cakes con jugo de frambuesa.

"¿Algún plan para hoy pequeña?"

Mi abuelo dijo mirándome comer, generalmente no dejo que nadie me ponga apodos pero mi abuelo desde la muerte de mi madre y al no tener padre mi abuelo cuida de mi por lo que desde siempre me ha llamado _su pequeña _aunque ya no lo parezca.

"Pues pensaba quedarme a preparar ese pastel que te prometí hace un mes" Él rió.

"Ya era hora de que por fin me lo dieras"

Después del desayuno lavé los platos y empecé a preparar el pastel mientras mi abuelo estaba en la sala viendo unos pendientes de su trabajo, mi abuelo era un político, por lo que tenía mucho trabajo. Prendí la radio y empezó a sonar 22 de Taylor Swift yo empecé a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música mientras preparaba el pastel.

"Eres idéntica a ellas" Baje el volumen de la radio para ver a mi abuelo que me miraba con una mirada melancólica en sus ojos "¿A quién abuelo?" él sonrió "A tu madre y tu abuela" me quede en shock mi abuela y mi madre. A mi abuela jamás la conocí pero de las pocas veces que mi abuelo habla de ella dice que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, divertida y cariñosa, lo mismo dice con mi madre, a ella aun la recuerdo era hermosísima tenía a todos nuestros vecinos hombres locos por ella y un montón de citas y regalos, los hombres también intentaban conquistarme a mí para ganarse a mi madre por lo que siempre recibía chocolates, oso de peluches y juguetes.

"Cuéntame de ella" dije mientras metía la mezcla al horno y me sentaba junto a mi abuelo "¿De tu abuela?" "Sí, de ella" el sonrió

"Pues unos amigos y yo habíamos quedado en ir a la playa y ahí fue donde la vi estaba caminando en la orilla del mar con un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello era del color del caramelo que con el viento volaba, su cara lisa, blanca y perfecta y sus ojos de color esmeralda ella era tan hermosa como una…" paro "¿Cómo una….?" Le insistí

Su semblante se volvió duro "Marie ¿te ha pasado algo en este tiempo…algo extraño o has tenido sueños extraños?" recordé mi sueño de anoche donde una voz me decía que huyera y luego varios gritos era extraño, pero ¿cómo es que mi abuelo sabe de algo como esto?

"He te…tenido pesadillas muy extrañas" la cara de mi abuelo palideció "Marie tienes 20 minutos para agarrar una maleta con todo lo que necesites para un tiempo nos vamos" dijo seriamente

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A dónde vamos?" estaba asombrada jamás lo había visto así "Nos vamos a un lugar seguro, te cuento en el camino pero ahora quiero que me hagas caso y vayas a empacar"

Le hice caso y subí a mi habitación, agarre una bolsa y empecé a meter cosas al azar: shorts, tennis, playeras, cepillo de dientes y todo lo que según era necesario. Cerré mi bolsa y estaba bajando las escaleras cuando me acorde de algo; regresé a mi habitación y agarré la foto donde salgo yo con mi madre: en la foto tengo 6 años salgo con un vestido rosa a juego con un moño y mi cabello suelto, mi madre esta sonriéndome y se ve hermosa con un vestido largo y sencillo de color blanco junto con una corona de flores rosas en su cabello color miel.

"Marie vámonos" Subía al auto donde ya estaba mi abuelo e inmediatamente arranco "Ya estamos en el auto, ahora dime a donde me llevas" dije preocupada "Marie no te he contado toda la verdad y creo que ya es hora" "¿DE QUÉ VERDAD ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¿SOY ADOPTADA?" "Claro que no, mira tu madre nunca te hablo de tu padre y yo tampoco y hay una razón de porque no te lo dijimos" estaba atenta escuchándolo mientras salíamos de la ciudad "Ya sabes de la mitología griega te he hablado de ella y las has visto en la escuela, pues los dioses siguen existiendo en la actualidad" quede en shock "¿QUÉ?, estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?" "Escúchame Marie, el caso es que existen y cuando se aburren vienen al mundo y tienen aventuras con humanos y de esas aventuras pues ya sabes lo que pasa te lo dicen en la escuela" "Tienen hijos" "Si, pero estos niños no son como un humano cualquiera son Semidioses, mitad Dios y mitad humano" "Entonces…." Mi mente no quería creerlo esto era una broma pero entonces mi abuelo me confirmo lo que pensé "Marie te estoy diciendo que eres una semidiosa"

* * *

Hola espero que les guste la historia, soy muy mala escribiendo y muchas veces me quedo sin inspiración así que lamento si tardo en subir los capítulos. Este es mi primer fanfiction por lo que aceptare ayuda y sugerencias; porfavor si te gusta la historia deja un review no te tomara mucho trabajo y te lo agradeceré:)

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Por cierto no soy dueña de ningún personaje de HoO o PJO, solo me pertenece Marie:)

{fer}


End file.
